


Me, Myself, I [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: writerverse, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Me, Myself, I" by meridian_rose.</p>
<p>Pre-canon. Peter likes being a crewless captain. For the writerverse drabble prompt "idiot".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Myself, I [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Me, Myself, I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892248) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



Length: 0:59  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/me,%20myself,%20i.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
